HIM & I
by harukaze irin
Summary: Naruto yang senang dan merasa bahagia bertemu dengan bocah yang berumur 10 tahun lebih muda darinya. Tetapi saran dari temannya menyadarkan dia bahwa jalan yang di pilihnya salah. 'Apakah ini benar' Naruto merasa bersalah. "Kau harus memilih jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Menjadi gay seperti kalian tidak akan mempunyai masa depan" #NSWelcome2018. Narusasu forever!


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto.

 **HIM AND I**

Keramaian di kota Tokyo hari minggu ini tidak di ragukan lagi. Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk berbelanja pernak-pernik natal dan tahun baru. Salah satunya nenek yang baru keluar dari toko kue. Nenek itu membeli kue berbentuk wajah santa claus. Tanpa nenek tahu ada orang yang mencurigakan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat orang itu mencuri tas nenek malang tersebut.

"Tolong! Tasku di curi!"

Nenek berteriak minta tolong. Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde berpostur tegap terburu-buru turun dari motor ducati superbike dengan tipe 1199 panigale R berwarna hitam dan mengejar pencuri yang di tunjuk nenek malang tersebut.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Mulai dari jalan berbelok-belok sampai masuk keluar gang mereka lewati. Laki-laki blonde itu mengambil tempat sampah yang ada di depan toko terdekat dan melempar ke arah kepala pencuri itu.

" **BRAK!** "

Lemparannya tepat sasaran mengenai kepala pencuri dan jatuh tersungkur ke aspal jalan. Laki-laki blonde mendekati pencuri yang merintih kesakitan. Tanpa dia tahu pencuri itu memegang sebuah pisau dan berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan gesit pencuri menebaskan pisau itu ke wajah laki-laki blonde. Tebasan pisau itu mengenai wajahnya. Darah keluar dari luka yang kurang lebih panjangnya 5 cm. Untung saja refleks laki-laki itu bagus bisa mengelak tebasan itu. Jika tidak,mungkin lukanya bisa lebih panjang. Lalu,di tendangnya perut pencuri hingga tersungkur kembali. Dia mengunci tangan pencuri agar tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Pisau pencuri itu tergeletak di sebelah mereka.

"Panggil polisi!"

Teriak laki-laki blonde kepada kerumunan orang yang melihat aksinya. Tidak lama polisipun datang dan menangkap pencuri. Laki-laki berparas menawan itu mengambil tas yang di curi dan mengembalikan kepada nenek yang sedang khawatir setengah mati. Nenek itu memberi beberapa lembar uang sebagai imbalan. Tetapi,laki-laki itu menolaknya. Lalu,dia berjalan ke arah motor ducati yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Hey,Tunggu!"

Kali ini bukan nenek yang memanggilnya,tetapi bocah manis berambut hitam yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa,adik kecil?"

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum kepada anak kecil itu. Dia duduk di atas motornya sambil menunggu anak manis itu berjalan menghampirinya. Tangan mungil anak berambut hitam itu menempelkan handsaplast di luka yang terkena tebasan pisau.

"Kalau ada luka harus segera di obati. Rasanya pasti sakit, _walaupun sedikit_."

Laki-laki itu menatap wajah anak berambut hitam nan manis tersebut.

'Benar-benar manis.' Batinnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha sasuke."

"Sasuke,apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini sendiri? Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Aku membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Orang tuaku sedang kerja. Aku sudah biasa pergi sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk handsaplast ini."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Sasuke hendak berjalan meninggalkan naruto,tetapi tanganya di tahan.

"Ku mohon. Kali ini saja. Aku tipe orang yang ingin membalas kebaikan orang lain, _walaupun sedikit_."

"Jangan meniru kata-kata orang seenaknya."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan meniru kata-katamu lagi. Jadi mau ya ku antar?"

Sasuke berfikir sebentar dan mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sebentar,mereka pun sampai di rumah sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Kau bisa mampir jika kau mau."

Sasuke turun dari motor naruto.

'Astaga,bocah ini. Dia manis tetapi sangat cuek' Batin naruto.

"Hey,sasuke. Kau harusnya memanggilku naruto-nii. Atau naruto-san juga tidak buruk. Aku kan lebih tua darimu."

"Aku ingin memanggilmu naru saja." Ucap sasuke cuek.

'Terserah kau sajalah.' Batin naruto pasrah.

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu keluarga uchiha sambil menunggu sasuke membuatkan teh.

"Silahkan di minum."

Setelah menaru teh untuk naruto,sasuke duduk bersebrangan di depan naruto.

"Kau adiknya itachi-senpai ya,sasu? Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Itachi-senpai satu komunitas denganku di komunitas motor ducati. Satu kampus juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kebetulan sekali ya."

Naruto menunjukkan senyuman cemerlangnya.

"RING! RING!"

Sasuke menghampiri telfon rumahnya yang terletak dekat tv ruang tamu.

"Hallo,dengan kediaman keluarga uchiha... Sudah... Baiklah..."

Sasuke menutup telfon dengan wajah murung.

"Ada apa,sasu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Naru,apa malam ini kau sibuk?"

"Hmm. Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa,sasu?"

Sasuke sepertinya sudah biasa dengan panggilan naruto yang memanggilnya 'sasu' dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Apa kau mau makan malam di sini? Di rumahku? Orang tuaku tidak akan pulang hari ini. Dan tadi nii-san bilang dia masih sibuk di kampus."

"Apa tidak masalah? Kau baru mengenalku. Lalu,kau mengajakku makan malam bersamamu?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku rasa kau bukan orang jahat. Buktinya kau membantu nenek tadi."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan,sasu. Kalau besok kau makan sendiri lagi hubungi aku saja. Aku akan mengajakmu makan di tempat langgananku. Ramen di sana sangat enak. Hehe." Naruto menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Boleh saja. Sebentar aku akan mengambil kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat nomormu."

"Kau tidak punya handphone,sasu?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu menelfon lewat telfon rumah."

Sasuke mengambil puplen dan kertas lalu mencatat nomor handphone naruto.

"Aku akan memasak sebentar. Kau suka nikujaga,naru?"

"Aku suka makan apa saja. Aku tidak cerewet kalau soal makanan."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Biarkan aku membantumu,sasu. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Tetapi aku bisa membantu mencuci piring."

"Maaf merepotkanmu,naru."

Mereka pergi ke dapur dan mengerjakan bagian mereka masing-masing. Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui hal-hal tentang sasuke. Umur mereka berbeda 10 tahun. Naruto berumur 21 dan sasuke 11 tahun. Naruto pun sempat bertanya di mana sasuke sekolah.

'Ternyata dia tidak menyebalkan seperti yang ku pikirkan tadi.' Naruto memperhatikan sasuke yang sangat telaten memotong kentang dan wortel.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak,sasu?"

"Aku belajar sendiri. Dulu pernah ada pembantu memasak untukku. Aku tidak suka rasa masakannya dan belajar memasak sesuai seleraku. Tou-san,kaa-san dan nii-san juga lebih memilih masakanku."

"Orang tuamu tidak mempermasalahkan kau memasak sendiri tanpa pengawasan,sasu? Kau kan masih kecil dan.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Sasuke membanting pisau yang di pegangnya.

Mereka diam sebentar. Naruto masih terkejut melihat sasuke marah seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku paling tidak suka di anggap anak kecil. Aku tidak ingin di anggap merepotkan orang lain. Karena,anak kecil hanya bisa membuat orang lain jengkel dengan merepotkan."

Naruto mengelus kepala sasuke lembut.

"Tentu saja kau tidak merepotkan. Buktinya kau sudah mau repot-repot memasak untukku. Kau juga sudah mengobati lukaku. Terima kasih ya. Kau sangat bisa di andalkan,sasu."

Naruto tersenyum hangat kepada sasuke. Baru kali ini sasuke mendengar ada orang yang berterima kasih dan mengandalkan dirinya. Dan rasanya untuk pertama kali sasuke melihat senyuman hangat dari seseorang. Sasuke terpana melihat senyuman hangat naruto.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan memasaknya,sasu."

"Baiklah."

Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda. Ruangan itu di penuhi canda dan tawa lagi.

"Ini sangat enak,sasu. Rasanya aku ingin memakan masakanmu setiap hari."

"Aku tidak keberatan,naru. Aku juga bosan makan sendiri."

"Benarkah? Aku akan meminta izin itachi-senpai agar makan di sini. Hehe. Atau kau mau masak di apartementku?"

Sasuke terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Aku akan mengantar dan jemputmu. Kau tenang saja,sasu. Tapi aku akan meminta izin itachi-senpai dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Besok kau mau masak apa,sasu?"

"Mungkin sayur brokoli dan aku sedang memikirkan menu satunya lagi."

"Aku tidak suka sayur."

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya. Terlihat konyol dengan bibir yang di majukan.

"Kau bilang tidak cerewet dan makan apa saja? Kenapa kau tidak mau makan sayur?"

"Sayur kan pahit."

Naruto masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil,naru. Kan belum di coba. Lagipula sayur itu bagus untuk tubuhmu. Okey?"

"Tapi,sasu..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,naru."

Sasuke mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan nada tegas,tanpa ingin di tolak.

"Baiklah."

Naruto menuruti pasrah.

"Aku pulang dulu,sasu. Kakekku bisa mengomeliku kalau aku belum samapi di sana jam 7. Hari ini dia ingin mengunjungi apartementku. Sampai jumpa besok. Dan terima kasih untuk makanannya. Enak sekali."

Sasuke mengantar naruto sampai depan rumah.

"Benarkah kita akan bertemu lagi besok,naru?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto menunjukkan senyum cerahnya. Setelah naruto pergi,sasuke duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu. Dia merasa masih tidak percaya akan semua yang terjadi. Sasuke baru sadar hari ini dia lebih banyak bicara dari pada biasanya. Dengan orang tua dan kakaknya saja tidak pernah seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan naruto besok.

* * *

"Hey,sasuke. Ada laki-laki di depan mencarimu. Dia tampan dan memakai motor keren. Siapa dia,sasuke? Kenalkan padaku."

Anak manis berambut pirang bernama ino mendatangi sasuke dengan omongan yang panjang lebar.

"Dia naruto."

Sasuke terburu-buru memasukan buku ke dalam tas dan berusaha menghindari ino.

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan ino dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey,sasuke! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Ino menggerutu sendiri.

"Ino,kau lihat di gerbang. Ada laki-laki tampan! Dia memakai motor yang terlihat mahal."

Anak kecil bernama ten-ten menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gerbang.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia mencari sasuke."

Mereka melihat sasuke dan naruto dari jendela kelas yang berada di lantai 2.

Terlihat sasuke menghampiri naruto. Lalu,naruto mengelus lembut kepala sasuke dan memberi kotak seperti kotak handphone kepada sasuke.

"Kyaa!"

Ino dan ten-ten menjerit histeris. Anak-anak yang masih belum pulang melihat sekilas ke arah mereka.

"Laki-laki itu pasti pacar sasuke!"

Ino menebak dan memberitahu ten-ten.

"Benar! Aku belum pernah melihat sasuke di jemput laki-laki itu. Biasanya dia pulang sendiri kan? Lalu,pandangan mereka berdua itu seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Aku sangat iri pada sasuke. Dari mana dia menemukan laki-laki itu!"

* * *

"Untukku?"

"Ya. Aku pikir lebih mudah untuk kita berkomunikasi jika kau punya handphone. Kau bisa mengirimi ku pesan dan menelfonku kapan pun."

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku handphone. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menggantinya. Pasti handphone ini harganya mahal."

Sasuke mengembalikan handphone itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya,sasu. Itu untukmu. Anggap saja hadiah karena sudah memasak untukku kemarin."

Naruto menyengir ke arah sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ayo ku antar pulang. Tadi aku sudah meminta izin kepada itachi-senpai untuk menjemputmu dan sekalian meminta kau memasak untukku. Itachi-senpai mengizinkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk dan naik diatas motor naruto.

* * *

"Kalian sudah sampai."

Itachi tersenyum kepada naruto dan sasuke.

"Nii-san sudah pulang? Biasanya nii-san pulang malam."

"Dosen nii-san tidak datang dan sudah tidak ada tugas lagi. Jadi,nii-san pulang saja."

"Baguslah kalau itachi-senpai sudah pulang. Kita bisa makan masakan sasuke bersama."

Naruto menyengir ke arah itachi.

Itachi tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Ne,itachi-senpai. Selesai makan aku ajak sasuke ke apartement ku ya? Tadi kau sudah menyetujuinya kan? Aku ingin sasuke memasakkanku makan malam."

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Masakannya enak sekali. Aku sampai ketagihan."

"Makan di sini saja,naruto. Aku akan membeli bahan makanannya lebih nanti."

"Tidak perlu,senpai. Pasti akan merepotkan. Lain kali saja makan di sininya."

"Baiklah. Kau tanya sasuke dulu mau atau tidak."

"Okey!"

Naruto menyusul sasuke ke dapur. Itachi melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasu,Itachi-senpai mengijinkanku membawamu ke apartementku. Kau mau kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,sasu."

Naruto mengelus kepala sasuke.

Mereka makan di temani dengan candaan naruto. Laki-laki bermabut blonde itu menghidupkan kembali suasana makan di keluarga uchiha.

Setelah selesai ngobrol sebentar dengan itachi,naruto dan sasuke berpamitan untuk pergi ke apartemennya.

Sebelum mereka ke apartement naruto,mereka singgah di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan malam untuk naruto. Dan tentu saja naruto yang membayar di kasir. Setelah selesai belanja,mereka pergi ke apartement naruto.

"Apartemenmu luas sekali,naru."

Sasuke melihat sekeliling apartemen naruto.

"Tidak juga kok."

"Aku akan memasak dulu,naru."

"Tapi sasu. Apa kau yakin ingin memasak brokoli itu?"

Naruto bertanya tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Brokoli itu bagus untuk tubuhmu naru. Kau coba nanti."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah sasuke selesai memasak,naruto di suruh mencicipi brokoli oleh sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap brokoli itu di sumpitnya. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran melihat sikap naruto langsung membuka paksa mulut naruto dan memasukkan brokoli dengan cepat.

"Uhuk. Uhuk."

"Jangan di muntahkan,naru. Kunyah dan telan."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi sasuke.

"Aku bukan tersedak karena brokoli,sasu. Aku tersedak karena cara kau memakasaku makan. Uhuk."

"Kau lama memakannya. Aku jadi kesal."

Sasuke memberi segelas air untuk naruto dan langsung di minum secara terburu-buru.

"Brokoli buatanmu enak."

Naruto memandang takjub pada brokoli dan sasuke bergantian.

"Kalau begitu makan lagi brokolinya. Jangan lupa sisakan untuk makan malam."

Naruto langsung memakan brokoli dengan lahap. Sasuke melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa lucu.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring,mereka duduk di ruang tamu apartemen sambil nonton TV.

"Sebentar sasu. Aku ambil gitar ya."

Naruto pergi ke kamarnya mengambil gitar. Sasuke bingung melihat naruto tiba-tiba ingin mengambil gitar.

Setelah kembali,naruto mengecilkan suara volume TV.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengambil gitar?"

"Aku baru ingat ada membeli gitar kemarin dan ingin mencoba memainkannya. Saluran tv tadi sedang menayangkan tentang toko gitar. Aku jadi mengingatnya. Hehe."

"Kau ingin memainkan lagu apa?"

"Hmm. Ada lagu yang kusuka."

Naruto mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On a-jupiter and mars

In other words: Hold my hands

In other words: Baby,kiss me

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all i long for

All i worship and adore

In other words: please,be true

In other words: i love you

Sasuke terkesima mendengar suara naruto. Kelihatannya saja konyol dan macho. Tapi sasuke tidak menduga naruto mempunyai suara yang merdu.

"Bagaimana sasuke? Bagus tidak suara gitarnya? Apakah suaraku buruk?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Apa kau menggoda gadis-gadis dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Hahaha. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu dengan wajah pocker face begitu,sasu? Aku tidak pernah merayu gadis. Mereka yang datang merayuku."

"Kau berlebihan."

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya mendengar perkataan naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Bagus tidak suaraku dan permainan gitarku?"

"Hmm. Aku tidak menyangka suaramu. Eerrr. Merdu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat karena malu mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Terima kasih,sasu."

Naruto memeluk sasuke karena gemas melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu.

"Besok hari minggu. Mau pergi ke taman bermain?"

Naruto bertanya kepada sasuke dengan posisi masih memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Baru kali ini ada yang mengajakku ke taman bermain. Orang tuaku tidak ada waktu untuk mengajakku berlibur. Nii-san juga."

Tatapan sasuke berubah menjadi sendu.

"Itu karena mereka sibuk,sasu. Sudahlah,jangan sedih. Besok kita akan bersenang-senang."

Sasuke mengangguk senang.

Hari tidak terasa sudah mulai gelap. Naruto mengantar sasuke pulang. Seperti biasa,rumahnya seperti tidak berpenghuni. Itachi mungkin sedang keluar atau mengurung diri di kamar dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Sasuke hanya berbaring di kamarnya sambil menatap handphone yang di berikan naruto. Di dalam handphonenya hanya ada contact naruto. Sasuke belum meminta contact orang tua dan kakaknya.

"PIIP PIIP"

Handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

' **Sudah tidur,sasu?** '

Naruto mengirimnya pesan. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan segera membalasnya.

' **Sebentar lagi akan tidur. Kau sendiri,naru?** '

Tidak menunggu 5 menit pesannya sudah di balas naruto.

' **Belum. Kau tidur saja,sasu.** '

' **Kenapa kau belum tidur?** '

' **Mungkin karena aku masih tidak menyangka bisa makan brokoli sampai habis?** '

Sasuke tertawa kecil membaca pesan yang dibalas naruto.

' **Kalau begitu aku akan memasak brokoli untukmu setiap hari. Bagaimana?** '

'Jangan setiap hari,sasu. Aku bisa bosan kalau makan brokoli setiap hari. Kau tidur saja,sasu. Sudah malam.'

' **Baiklah. kau juga tidur,naru.** '

' **Oyasumi,sasu.** '

' **Oyasumi.** '

Sasuke tersenyum setelah membalas pesan dari naruto. Sasuke tidak sabar untuk ke taman bermain bersama naruto.

* * *

Mereka tiba di taman bermain. Hampir semua tempat bermain mereka coba. Sasuke memegang boneka teddy bear yang di dapatkan naruto karena berhasil memenangkan permainan menembak di taman bermain. Mereka tidak lupa mengabadikan moment indah dengan berfoto. Mulai dari foto mereka yang bermain di wahana biang lala,makan cotton candy,naruto yang memenangkan boneka teddy dan masih banyak lagi.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Naruto dan sasuke pulang dengan senyuman cerah.

"Terima kasih,naru. Aku sangat senang."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mereka sedang di depan rumah sasuke.

"Terima kasih kembali. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pergi lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Perlahan sasuke mendekat ke arah naruto.

' **CUP** '

Sasuke mencium naruto tepat di pipi. Naruto terdiam dengan kecupan lembut di pipinya tadi. Sasuke menatap ekspresi naruto,penasaran apa yang di lakukan oleh naruto selanjutnya.

Karena tidak ada reaksi,sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Naruto?"

"Ah.. Iya. Aku. Ehm. Untuk ini,,terima kasih."

Naruto menyentuh bekas kecupan sasuke di pipinya.

Wajah sasuke bersemu merah karena malu.

"Hati-hati di jalan,naru. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan naruto yang masih terdiam.

Setelah menutup pintu,sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu.

' _Aku mencium pipi,naru._ '

Sasuke tersenyum malu mengingat apa yang di lakukannya tadi.

* * *

"Sasuke,laki-laki tampan yang menunggumu di depan itu pacarmu ya?"

Ino dan ten-ten menghampiri sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kami melihat kemarin dia memberimu handphone dan cara kalian melihat satu sama lain seperti sepasang kekasih." Ucap ten-ten yang antusias.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian."

Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka berdua dengan santainya.

"Dia itu cuek sekali."

Kali ini ten-ten yang menggerutu kesal.

Karena,mereka masih penasaran tentang hubungan naruto dan sasuke,lagi-lagi mereka mengintip di jendela kelas.

Terlihat naruto yang mengelus kepala sasuke dan menunduk membisikan sesuatu di telinga sasuke. Lalu,sasuke memukul pelan dada bidang naruto.

"Kyaaa! Mereka itu benar-benar romantis! Ini seperti adegan di drama korea yang di tonton ibuku."

"Astaga! Mereka tidak tahu tempat! Ini kan masih di sekolah!"

Dan seperti biasa,anak-anak yang belum pulang melihat ke arah ino dan ten-ten yang heboh sendiri.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk ciuman di pipi kemarin,sasu. Bagaimana kalau setiap ku antar pulang,kau mencium pipi ku lagi?"

Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga sasuke. Bisikan itu membuat wajah sasuke merah padam. Reflek,sasuke memukul pelan dada bidang naruto.

"Sudah berapa wanita kau rayu seperti itu?"

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda,sasu. Tapi kalau kau mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berisik,naru. Tidak lucu!"

Sasuke naik ke atas motor naruto. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Tidak sampai 30 menit mereka sampai di depan rumah sasuke.

"Sasu,untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu. Aku akan pergi ke acara pertunangan temanku sore ini. Dan sepertinya akan pulang malam. Besok aku akan makan bersamamu lagi."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya murung.

"Tenang saja. Besok kita akan makan bersama lagi. Malam ini aku usahakan tetap mengirim pesan untukmu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Naruto menatap lembut sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah sasuke.

* * *

Ballroom restoran terisi dengan orang-orang yang berpenampilan ellegant nan mewah. Naruto terlihat di dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dengan jas armani berwarna hitam yang tidak di kancing dan kaos putih merk calvin klein berwarna putih membuat naruto terlihat simple namun ellegant.

"Ada wanita yang membuatmu tertarik,naruto?"

Laki-laki berambut nanas menghampiri naruto.

"Aku belum berminat mencari wanita lagi,shikamaru. Temari di mana? Oh ya,selamat untuk pertunanganmu."

"Wanita sibuk berbicara dengan sesama wanita. Saking serunya dia lupa aku ada di sampingnya yang menunggu sampai bosan. Merepotkan saja."

Laki-laki yang di panggil shikamaru itu mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha. Bagaimana temari bisa tertarik denganmu? Sebaiknya kau ubah sifatmu. Wanita kan memang begitu."

Naruto menepuk bahu shikamaru pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan itu. Kita duduk di sana saja. Mereka sudah menunggu kita."

Naruto mengikuti shikamaru dari belakang. Mereka berjalan ke arah meja yang di penuhi kumpulan laki-laki yang sedang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Naruto ikut membaur dengan mereka sambil minum wine yang tersedia di meja itu.

"Naruto,berapa nomor ponselmu? Handphone ku hilang. Aku terpaksa membeli handphone baru dan meminta nomor kau dan teman-teman yang lain satu-persatu."

Laki-laki bernama kiba yang duduk di sebelah kanan naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk mengetik nomor naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku lihat di handphoneku. Aku tidak ingat nomorku."

Naruto mengambil handphonenya di dalam saku celana.

"Astaga. Nomor sendiri saja tidak ingat. Kau benar-benar idiot."

Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah kiri naruto mencibir laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Kau berisik shikamaru! Ini nomorku kiba."

Naruto menunjukkan layar handphone yang tertera nomornya ke arah kiba. Selesai kiba mengetik nomornya,naruto meletakan handphonenya di atas meja. Mereka mulai melanjutkan percakapan kembali.

Setelah 2 jam naruto mengobrol dengan teman-temannya,dia berpamitan untuk pulang. Naruto lupa membawa handphonenya yang masih tergeletak di meja dan berjalan menuju lift.

'PIIP PIIP'

Handphone naruto bergetar menandakan ada yang menelfon.

"Sudah idiot pelupa pula."

Shikamaru mengambil handphone naruto berniat menjawab telfon.

' **Incoming call : Sasu** '

Saat shikamaru ingin menggeser layar touchcreen untuk menjawab,panggilannya di putus dari si penelfon.

"Siapa sasu? Sudahlah,besok ku kembalikan handphonenya."

Shikamaru menyimpan handphone naruto di saku jasnya.

Di sisi lain sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Apa yang ku lakukan! Aku tidak sabaran sekali! Kan dia sudah bilang akan mengirimku pesan. Aku tidak boleh sembarangan menelfonnya. Bisa saja dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan terdiam sejenak.

"Begini ya rasanya kalau naru tidak mengirimku pesan."

* * *

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur tanpa mengganti bajunya. Dia merogoh saku jeans mencari handphonenya,berniat untuk mengirim email untuk sasuke. Tetapi,benda yang di cari tidak berada di tempat seharusnya .

"Di mana ku taru handphone itu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat terakhir ia meletakan handphonenya.

"Astaga! Pasti tertinggal di restoran! Tapi aku malas untuk kembali ke sana."

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah telfon rumah yang berada di ruang tamu apartement. Di tekannya beberapa digit nomor dan tidak beberapa lama tersambung dengan nomor shikamaru.

'Kau sudah sadar handphonemu tertinggal?'

'Hahaha. Tolong simpan handphoneku ya,shikamaru. Besok aku akan mengambilnya. Aku malas datang ke sana lagi. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari apartementku.'

'Sudah ku simpan. Besok aku saja yang ke tempatmu bersama temari. Kurangi baca majalah porno. Otakmu semakin idiot karena majalah itu,sekarang kau jadi pelupa.'

'Tidak banyak yang ku baca. Lagi pula aku tidak seidiot yang kau kira,shikamaru. Terima kasih ya.'

'Sama-sama. Terserah kau saja. Oh,ya. Tadi ada yang menelfonmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya sasu. Siapa dia?'

'Sasu menelfon? Nanti ku ceritakan. Aku harus pergi.'

Sambungan telfon di putus oleh naruto. Lelaki menawan itu terburu-buru pergi keluar dari apartement dengan motor kesayangannya menuju rumah sasuke.

* * *

Tidak sampai setengah jam naruto tiba di depan rumah sasuke.

' _Jika aku memencet bel untuk bertamu tengah malam begini pasti akan di anggap gila. Aku panjat saja pagarnya._ '

Naruto memanjat pagar rumah keluarga uchiha yang tingginya sebahu. Walaupun keluarga yang cukup ber'uang' tampaknya mereka lebih suka rumah yang bergaya simple namun ellegant.

Setelah memanjat pagar,naruto berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah belakang rumah.

' _Astaga,aku baru ingat kamar sasu di lantai 2. Bagaimana ini?_ '

Naruto tampak frustasi dan merasa jerih payahnya percuma.

' _Atau aku pulang saja ya?_ '

Naruto yang berniat ingin pulang melihat kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia memungut 3 kerikil dan melempar ke arah jendela kamar sasuke satu-persatu secara bergantian.

"TAK! TAK! TAK!"

Sasuke terbangun mendengar kaca jendelanya seperti terlempar sesuatu. Karena penasaran,dia mendekati jendela dan mengintip di balik gorden.

"Sasu!"

Naruto memanggil nama sasuke dengan suara tertahan agar tidak terdengar orang tua sasuke dan kakaknya.

Sasuke melihat naruto sedang melambaikan tangan dan memanggilnya langsung membuka jendela kamar.

"Naru? Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?"

"Pelankan suaramu,sasu. Nanti orang tuamu mendengar kita."

"Orang tuaku tidak pulang rumah malam ini,baka. Nii-san juga sedang keluar bersama temannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi,sasu? Aku sudah susah payah memanjat pagar dan melempar kerikil ke arah jendelamu! Aku sudah berpikir untuk pulang tadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang? Jika kau memberitahuku,pasti aku akan membuka pintu untukmu."

"Oh,ya. Maaf. Aku yang salah. Handphoneku tertinggal di restorant dan temanku akan mengantarnya besok. Aku tidak bisa mengirimu email sampai handphoneku kembali. Tetapi,besok aku akan tetap menjemputmu,sasu. Kenapa kau menelfon tadi? Temanku bilang kau menelfon ke nomorku tetapi saat dia ingin mengangkatnya,kau memutus panggilan."

"Ah. Itu. Tidak sengaja terpencet. Aku akan membuka pintu untukmu,naru."

Sasuke terpaksa berbohong kepada naruto. Tentu saja sasuke malu kalau memberitahukan alasan dia menelfon naruto karena rindu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja. Agar kau tidak khawatir. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah sasuke.

"Tunggu naru! Aku akan turun."

Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai 1. Naruto terlihat bingung kenapa sasuke repot-repot ingin turun. Padahal,naruto sudah ingin pulang.

Sasuke lari tergesa-gesa ke arah naruto. Sasuke menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih leher naruto dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

" **CUP!** "

Sasuke mencium pipi naruto.

Sekali lagi naruto di buat takjub dengan perbuatan sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih,naru. Karena,kau mau datang tengah malam ke sini hanya untuk memberitahu agar aku tidak khawatir."

Naruto menyentuh dagu sasuke dan mencium pipinya.

"Itu bukan hal yang besar."

Lalu,naruto mencium kening sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau harus tidur,sekarang sudah tengah malam. Besok pagi harus sekolah."

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah motornya. Dia melambai sebentar ke arah sasuke dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Sasuke membalas lambaian naruto.

* * *

Seperti yang di janjikan naruto,dia sedang menunggu sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah anak manis itu. Tidak menunggu lama datanglah orang yang sedari tadi di tunggu.

"Apa kau lama menunggu,naru?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah membeli sayuran yang kau pesan,sasu."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke naik ke atas motor naruto. Mereka pergi menuju apartement naruto.

Sesampainya mereka di apartement,naruto membantu sasuke memotong sayur untuk di masak.

"Apakah setiap hari harus ada sayur,sasu?"

Naruto tampak lesu melihat sayur yang baru saja matang.

"Sayur itu sangat bagus untuk tubuhmu,naru. Kau juga harus makan banyak buah-buahan. Hentikan memasang wajah lesumu itu. Tampangmu semakin bodoh saja."

"Wajahku tidak sebodoh itu,sasu. Aku makan omelet saja ya,sasu? Hari ini saja?"

"Tidak boleh."

Sasuke menatap tajam naruto. Pertanda tidak ingin di bantah. Naruto hanya menuruti keinginan sasuke dengan pasrah.

Setelah semua lauk yang di masak matang,mereka makan di iringi candaan dari naruto. Seperti sudah terbiasa mereka mencuci piring bersama setelah makan dan duduk menonton Tv di ruang tamu bersama.

"Handphonemu sudah di kembalikan oleh temanmu,naru?"

"Belum. Hari ini mereka akan datang mengantarnya."

"Lebih baik kau mengantarku pulang,naru. Temanmu pasti akan mengobrol lama denganmu."

"Tidak begitu lama. Karena,mereka hanya mampir mengantar handphone saja. Besok kita makan apa,sasu?"

"Aku akan ingin memasak lobak putih dan 1 lauk lagi belum terpikirkan."

"Baiklah. 1 lauk lagi aku yang akan pilih. Aku senang setiap hari seperti ini. Kau sangat memperhatikan pola makan dan hidupku."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak suka melihat kau makan ramen terus. Tidak bagus untuk perutmu,naru. Lagi pula,aku juga tidak suka makan sendiri. Karena,ada dirimu aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi."

Sasuke menatap naruto. Dia baru sadar betapa beruntung dirinya bertemu dengan naruto. Siapa yang tidak merasa beruntung,setiap hari di jemput dari sekolah dan di antar pulang ke rumah oleh lelaki tampan itu. Lalu,naruto tidak membantah soal menu yang akan di masak sasuke. Padahal naruto tahu sasuke memasak sayur yang tidak di sukainya. Dan yang paling membuat sasuke merasa beruntung tentu saja bisa berdekatan dengan lelaki tampan yang banyak di buru wanita.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian,sasu."

Naruto mengelus pelan kepala sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

"Karena,kita sama. Kita sama-sama kesepian. Dan kita bisa saling melengkapi."

"Terima kasih,naru."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa ada getaran untuk mencium sasuke. Kali ini tepat di bibir,bukan di pipi lagi. Ciuman yang lembut tanpa menuntut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut? Itu sudah pasti. Sasuke merasa tidak menyangka naruto menciumnya.

 _Apakah ini benar?_ Sasuke merasa takut _._ Tetapi di sisi lain dia merasa senang.

Hal itu di rasakan juga oleh naruto. Lelaki blonde itu sadar apa yang di lakukannya. Sasuke hanya bocah berumur 11 tahun.

 _Apakah ini benar?_ Naruto merasa bersalah _._

"Sasu,maafkan aku."

"Aku terkejut tiba-tiba kau menciumku. Aku takut. Tapi aku juga senang."

Sasuke menatap naruto sangat dalam.

"Apakah kita akan tetap seperti biasanya? Atau lebih dari sekedar biasanya?"

Sasuke tertunduk malu setelah menanyakan hal itu kepada naruto.

"Aku..."

"Naruto."

Shikamaru dan temari berjalan ke arah naruto dan sasuke.

"Apakah ini yang namanya sasu?"

Temari bertanya kepada naruto. Sementara naruto dan sasuke mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah shikamaru dan temari melihat mereka berciuman?

"Ah. Iya. Sasu,mereka shikamaru dan temari. Temanku yang baru bertunangan."

"Selamat siang. Namaku Uchiha sasuke."

Sasuke memperkenalkan diri kepada shikamaru dan temari.

"Wah. Anak yang sopan dan manis. Aku temari. Dan ini calon suamiku shikamaru. Ku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

Temari tersenyum kepada sasuke.

"Uchiha? Apakah kau adik itachi-senpai? Atau sepupunya?"

Kali ini shikamaru bertanya kepada sasuke.

"Aku adiknya."

"Pantas saja. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan itachi-senpai. Hanya saja dia lebih manly. Senang berkenalan denganmu,sasu."

Shikamaru mengelus pelan kepala sasuke.

"Yang boleh memanggil 'sasu' itu Cuma aku,shikamaru. Jangan sok akrab ya."

Naruto memarahi shikamaru. Temari yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kami ingin berbicara denganmu,naruto. Kau ada waktu?"

"Baiklah. Sasu,tunggu di kamarku dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar pergi. Sasuke hanya bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang tamu untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini handphonemu."

Shikamaru meletakkan handphone naruto di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kau dan sasuke?"

Raut wajah temari berubah menjadi serius saat bertanya.

"Ap..Apa yang kau maksud,temari? Tentu saja kami hanya teman."

Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Kami melihat kau dan sasuke berciuman tadi? Kau tahu sendiri kunci cadangan apartementmu masih ada padaku. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja. Tetapi momentnya sangat tidak pas."

Kali ini shikamaru yang angkat bicara.

"Pertamanya aku tidak penasaran dengan siapa 'sasu'. Tetapi,saat kami melihat kau menciumnya. Aku jadi penasaran,benarkah anak itu yang menelfonmu semalam? Lalu,saat kalian sibuk menyatakan cinta,aku memeriksa galery handphonemu,pesan dan emailmu."

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Panik dan sedikit takut. Itu yang di rasakannya. Tetapi,sekali lagi naruto mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Semua isi galery handphonemu foto-foto kau dengannya. Pesan dan email juga berisi percakapan yang bisa di bilang lebih dari teman. Dari situ kami tahu ternyata dia 'sasu'"

"Naruto,kau tahu benar semua yang kau lakukan salah. Jangan berbuat terlalu jauh. Atau memang sudah terlalu jauh?"

Kali ini temari yang angkat bicara.

Sementara sasuke yang sedang menguping juga sama paniknya dengan naruto sekarang.

"Aku memang menyukainya. Dia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini ku temui. Sasu sangat mandiri dan dewasa untuk seukuran anak umur 11 tahun. Hal itu yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Terkadang sifatnya yang dewasa itu membuatku lupa kalau dia masih anak kecil. Dia membuatku menyukai sayuran."

Naruto menyengir mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Lupa? Kau bisa melihat ukuran tubuhnya,naruto! Dia setinggi siku tanganmu! Dan lebih parahnya,sasuke itu laki-laki!"

Temari mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Dengar naruto. Mungkin memang benar mantan-mantan pacarmu hampir semuanya manja,aku mengakuinya. Tetapi,aku sangat terkejut tipemu berubah 360 derajat. Kusangka kau menyukai wanita sexy berkulit putih. Jika kau menyukai wanita yang lebih dewasa,kau bisa mencoba mendekati tsunade-sensei atau shizune-san."

"Shikamaru! Bisakah kau lebih serius!"

Temari meneriaki shikamaru.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang membuat lelucon? Aku serius."

Shikamaru menyalakan 1 batang rokok yang di bawanya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu,naruto. Orang tua sasuke itu bukan orang biasa. Ibunya pengacara yang cukup handal. Sekarang beliau memiliki kontrak dengan perusahaan ritel ternama di jepang. Ayah sasuke adalah kepala kepolisian metropolitan tokyo. Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui tentangnya. Jangan lupakan Itachi-senpai yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswa jurusan hukum di kampus kita. Dari situ kau bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu kan,naruto?"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang keluarga sasuke dari itachi-senpai. Untuk apa kau menjelaskan semuanya shikamaru?"

"Si bodoh ini. Kau ingin masuk penjara ya?! Orang tua sasuke itu bisa saja menahanmu dengan pasal-pasal berlapis! Orang tua mana yang akan diam saja setelah mengetahui anak bungsunya yang berumur 11 tahun berciuman dan menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa yang berubah haluan menjadi pedhofil? Apa mungkin kalian melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman?"

Kali ini naruto yang di teriaki oleh temari.

"Tenanglah,temari. Naruto,aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti ini. Kalau kau gay,kau bisa mencari yang seumuran denganmu. Bukan anak kecil seperti sasuke. Setahuku dulu itu fetishmu adalah wanita berdada besar."

"Intinya begini,naruto. Aku dan shikamaru sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara sendiri. Kami ingin menolong dan memberimu nasihat. Kau harus ingat kakekmu yang sedang berusaha keras mengurus perusahaan keluargamu. Lalu,bagaimana perasaan mendiang orang tuamu bila tahu anaknya menjadi seperti ini?"

Shikamaru dan temari berhenti berbicara untuk melihat tanggapan naruto.

Naruto yang terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kau mempunyai masa depan yang masih panjang,naruto. Begitupun sasuke. Bahkan lebih panjang sasuke. Tahun depan dia akan masuk SMP bukan?"

Suara temari lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lebih dewasa dari sasuke. Kau harus memilih jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Menjadi gay seperti kalian tidak akan mempunyai masa depan. Kalian akan di caci maki orang. Belum lagi di keluargamu penuh dengan orang serakah yang merebutkan harta kakekmu. Pasti sepupu,bibi dan pamanmu akan menyingkirkanmu dengan membawa-bawa soal 'gay'. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu cucu yang di bangga-banggakan oleh kakekmu ini tidak sesuai harapan kakekmu?"

Selesai shikamaru berbicara,ruangan menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Shikamaru dan temari menunggu respon naruto.

"Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Karena,aku anak tunggal ku pikir akan sangat menyenangkan kalau mempunyai adik. Tetapi,di setiap harinya perasaanku pada sasuke semakin jauh."

"Itu semua terserah padamu,naruto. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Shikamaru mematikan rokok yang belum habis.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup kami memberi saran padamu,naruto. Aku dan shikamaru akan pulang. Jika kau mempunyai waktu luang,datanglah ke apartement kami."

"Terima kasih,temari."

Setelah mengantar shikamaru dan temari keluar pintu apartement,naruto duduk termenung di sofa.

"Naruto,apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mendekati naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku lupa ada kau,sasu. Apa kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti ini,naru. Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,sasu. Ini sudah malam,aku antar kau pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk.

* * *

Sasuke terbaring di kamar sambil memutar lagu anywhere-rita ora dari handphonenya.

' _Kenapa naru lama sekali membalas emailku?_ '

' **PIIP PIIP** '

Bunyi notif email masuk yang di tunggu-tunggu sasuke pun terdengar. Dengan terburu-buru sasuke membuka email masuk dari naruto.

' **Aku tidak apa-apa,sasu. Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu,sasu. Maaf ya.** '

Setelah membaca email naruto,sasuke meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja belajarnya.

' _Sudah kuduga naru terpengaruh setelah mendengar perkataan temannya. Aku tidak mau hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini._ '

Tanpa seizin sasuke,air matanya turun mengalir dari pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks. Hiks."

' _Kenapa sakit sekali._ '

* * *

"Sasuke,kau tidak di jemput pacarmu?"

Ino menghampiri sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil melihat jendela. Buku-bukunya sudah tersusun rapi di dalam tas. Tetapi,sasuke tidak mau terburu-buru pulang. Mungkin dia berharap naruto menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Kami tidak sedang berpacaran."

Sasuke mengatakan kalimatnya dengan lirih.

"Lalu hubungan kalian apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Sasuke,laki-laki tampan itu belum menjemputmu?"

Ten-ten menghampiri sasuke dan bertanya padanya.

"Dia tidak akan menjemputku."

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan ten-ten.

"Aku bertanya kepada ibuku,apakah laki-laki bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki juga. Kata ibuku hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Karena,akan sangat memalukan. Sasuke,lebih baik kau jangan berpacaran dengan dia."

"Hei ten-ten! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau bisa melukai perasaan sasuke."

"Aku memberitahu sasuke agar dia berubah menjadi lebih baik,ino. Kalau kau tidak percaya apa yang ku katakan tadi,kau bisa bertanya pada ibumu. Pasti ibumu mengatakan hal yang sama."

"BERISIK! Apa urusanmu jika aku berpacaran dengannya atau tidak! Orang sepertimulah yang memandangku menjijikkan dan memalukan! Aku benci dengan orang yang berpikiran sepertimu."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan berlari.

"Aku sudah bilang,ten-ten. Kau bisa melukai perasaan sasuke. Selama di kelas,ku perhatikan dia lesu sekali."

Ten-ten hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan ino.

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo siang ini. Sasuke menghiraukan tubuhnya yang di guyur hujan deras. Dia tetap berlari menuju apartement naruto. Sesampainya di apartement,sasuke duduk di depan pintu.

' _Aku harus menanyakan sendiri padanya,kenapa dia menjauhiku._ '

Sasuke memeluk lututnya erat. Di keluarkannya handphone pemberian naruto,lalu dia mendengarkan lagu mellow favoritenya berjudul 'i will go to you like the first snow-ailee'.

Naruto sedang makan bersama teman-temannya di restaurant ternama.

' **PIIP PIIP** '

"Hallo?"

"Naruto,apa kau sedang bersama sasuke? Katakan padanya,aku akan telat pulang ke rumah. Tadi aku menelfonnya,tetapi nomornya tidak aktif."

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut itachi membuatnya terdiam.

"Sasuke tidak sedang bersamaku,senpai. Aku akan mencarinya."

Naruto langsung memutuskan panggilan telfon dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke mana kau,naruto? Pesanan kita belum datang."

Shikamaru heran pada naruto yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sasuke?"

Pertanyaan lebih tepat di bilang pernyataan dari temari benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Dia tidak ada di rumahnya. Aku harus mencarinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi dari hubungan yang kami mulai. Pasti aku akan menanggung resikonya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Naruto berlari menuju pintu keluar restaurant.

"Dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri."

Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya.

"Setidaknya dia akan bertanggung jawab"

Temari memandangi punggung naruto.

* * *

Naruto terus-menerus menelfon sasuke,tetapi nomornya tidak aktif.

"Kenapa tidak aktif!"

Dengan gerakan cepat naruto memakai helmnya dan pergi meninggalkan parkiran restaurant. Entah firasat dari mana,naruto mengarahkan motornya ke arah apartementnya. Sesampainya di sana,dia melihat anak kecil yang di kenalnya sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Kepala sasuke tertunduk di atas lutut.

"Sasu!"

Naruto menghampiri sasuke.

"Naru... Apa itu kau?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Naruto membuka pintu apartmentnya dan menggendong sasuke dengan gaya bridle style.

Naruto membaringkan sasuke di kamarnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh sasuke.

"Bajumu harus di ganti."

Naruto mengambil bajunya di lemarinya dan memakaikan baju itu pada sasuke.

"Sasu,apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau pergi ke sini dengan basah kuyup?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu dan menanyakan langsung kenapa kau menjauhiku."

Mata sasuke mulai basah.

"Apa karena perkataan onii-san dan onee-san kemarin kau jadi seperti ini? Apa kau takut di cap memalukan jika memiliki hubungan denganku? Hiks."

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Sasu."

"Jawab aku!"

Sasuke menepis tangan naruto yang ingin menyeka air matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Ternyata lebih kekanak-kanakan diriku di bandingkan denganmu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjaga jarak darimu. Memang benar,perkataan shikamaru dan temari juga ada pengaruhnya kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini padamu. Setelah ku pikir-pikir aku tidak bisa menjauhi dirimu,sasu. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Ucapan naruto tadi sangat jujur. Sasuke bisa merasakan keseriusan naruto di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kenapa nomormu tidak bisa di hubungi? Kau membuatku panik,sasu."

"Baterainya habis. Tolong charge handphoneku."

"Kau ini. Aku sudah berpikir macam-macam di jalan tadi."

Naruto mengambil handphone sasuke dan memasangnya pada kabel charge.

"Jadi,apa jawabanmu sasu? Apa kau menyayangiku juga?"

"Kau tahu lagu him and i dari g-eazy? Lirik lagunya adalah jawabanku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Bisa kau nyanyikan untukku?"

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu,naru?"

"Aku tidak berbohong,sasu. Ayolah,nyanyikan lagunya."

Naruto menyengir dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah. Tapi suaraku tidak sebagus yang kau kira. Jangan menyesal ya."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Cross my heart, hope to die  
To my lover, I'd never lie  
He said "be true," I swear I'll try  
In the end, it's him and I  
He's out his head, I'm out my mind  
We got that love, the crazy kind  
I am his, and he is mine  
In the end, it's him and I, him and I"

Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada malu-malu.

"Apa kupingmu baik-baik saja? Sudah ku bilang suaraku jemmmphh."

Naruto mencium bibir sasuke spontan.

"Terima kasih ya. Maaf,jika aku membuatmu mencintai aku yang bodoh ini."

"Kau memang bodoh. Tapi itu tidak masalah untukku."

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Lalu melanjutkan ciuman hangat kembali.

THE END

Terima kasih udah baca fic ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya,minna. Di sini aku pake tokoh naruto yang di diary jiraya kalo ga salah. Yang pas naruto ngejer dan nangkap shinobi dari desa lain. Di situ narutonya keliatan manly and keren. Hehe. Sasukenya aku bayangin pas umur 11 sesuai dengan di fic. Untuk bikin fic ini aku cari inspirasi di anime super lovers,loveless dan ada film thailand judulnya da rainbownya gitu. Lagu fly me to the moon juga masuk dalam list inspirasi aku untuk bikin fic ini. Tapi aku dengernya di youtube channel skinnyfabs. Suaranya bagus banget. :) Gambar aku ambil dari facebook no narusasu no life.

Dan fic ini untuk meramaikan narusasu event 2017-2018.

#NSWelcome2018


End file.
